The Long Road Ahead
by Bumblehigh07
Summary: This isn't where he expected to find himself four years after Tosatsu Kingdom's invasion, not with a child that wasn't even his curled under his arm sleeping next to him.
1. Late Night

It was hard to tell if there had been any stranger reason as to why he was answering his door at 4 o'clock in the morning. The town wasn't being attacked, no one was being hunted, Wadanohara hadn't come back from her voyage yet. So why was he standing in his pajama pants at his door at 4 o'clock in the morning?

It may have been the angry bull shark that was giving him the death glare and the small child she held behind her.

Samekichi blinked twice before slowly asking the woman on his doorstep.

"Can I help you with something?"

The woman just tossed her hair back with a huff and dug into her pocket for a slip of paper and stuffed it into his hand with a growl. "Give that to the jackass if you ever see him. He needs to own up and take some damn responsibility."

The great white had absolutely _no idea_ what she was talking about, and he watched stunned as she knelt down and gave the child kisses on his cheeks and forehead and cupped his face.

"Be a good boy alright, Lucas?"

"Yes, mommy." She smiled fondly at the boy, then stood up and started walking back over to the witch waiting at the end of the lawn. That was when Samekichi started running after her.

"Hey! Hold on a minute!" He caught her arm, which she quickly yanked back away from him, then growled. "Look lady, I don't know who you are or who your kid is, but you can't just drop him off on my doorstep in the middle of the ni-"

"His name is Lucas," She cut him off with one pointed nail into his chest. "And he's your nephew, Samekichi. Since I can't find his father anywhere, I'm trusting you to look after him."

"Woah woah woah, hang on a minute. You mean to tell me that you and-?"

"Yeah, and it was the biggest mistake I made. Only good thing that came out of that night was Lucas over there but he needs some sort of male figure in his life. Being Princess Uomi's personal body guard, I was hoping you fit the bill and it seems you fit it...quite well."

Okay, she was staring at him and he suddenly felt very _exposed_ without his shirt on. He brushed it off and brought her attention off his chest.

"Lady, I-"

"Osuushi. My name is Osuushi."

"Osuushi...I can't just take him in. People are gonna wonder where the hell I got a kid from and why he looks so much like...him."

"I know it's bad move on my end to just dump him on you like this, but I'm only doin' it because I know if he grows up with me, he ain't gonna have much of a future. With you he atleast has a chance. I'm askin' ya' to give him that much, Samekichi."

She glanced back to her son still waiting patiently by the door, clinging to his stuffed narwal tightly. He was staring at her with those big eyes that took in all the world all at once. Even if one was blood red, she couldn't help but melt at the sight of them.

"He ain't got much in this world as it is," She continued. "I can't keep him fed for some days at a time and others he hardly gets anythin'. Please, Samekichi," She took the older shark's hands in her own, tears climbing to her eyes as she sniffed. It made his heart clinch a little in all honesty.

"I'm beggin' ya' please take him. If he ain't got you he ain't got no one."

The great white was torn between what to do. The rational part of him was screaming at him to tell Osuushi no and make her leave with Lucas in tow. But the sentimental part of him was egging him on to take the boy, see to it that he had all the necassary requirments for a healthy childhood. He could easily provide everything the child needed and more. And Wadanohara had been hinting at him lately that house seemed a little "too quiet."

He sighed in defeat, pinching the space between his eyes before mumbling. "Alright, fine. I'll take him. On the condition you come to visit at least twice every month with a call or letter in advance."

The moment the words left his mouth, Osuushi had flung her arms around his neck, forcing him to bend down awkwardly due to the size difference as she sobbed.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'll come twice a week if you want me too! Oh thank you, Samekichi!"

He pat her back a bit awkwardly, trying to quiet her down before someone woke up and wondered what the commotion was.

"A-Alright, alright. Keep it down or you'll wake the neighbors." The emotional woman pulled away and wiped at her eyes while sniffing, collecting herself and clearing her throat.

"I'm fine. I'm good." She marched over and gave her son one last hug and kiss goodbye, smoothing down his hair behind his fin and giving him a tearful smile.

"Alright, Lucas. Mommy's gonna leave you here with Uncle Samekichi now. But Mommy's gonna come back to visit, I promise." She kissed his forehead one more time. "I love you, baby boy."

"I love you too, Mommy."

Then Osuushi was standing up and walking to the witch still waiting, getting handed a tissue which she used to wipe her eyes. Then with a snap of her fingers, The witch and her familiar were gone.

What did Samekichi just get himself into?

He turned back towards the house, scratching his the back of his neck as he walked towards the boy and his stuffed Narwal. Great Sorcerer, he really did look a lot like his dad. That was probably not going to go over too well with the town's people. Not after what happened with Tosatsu Kingdom.

He squatted down to the boy's level, giving what he hoped was a friendly grin. "Hey there, Kid. Guess you and me are gonna be spending a lot more time together." He chuckled nervously but the boy remained unresponsive. It was getting more awkward by the second until the child's stomach rumbled from underneath his too big shirt.

"You hungry, Lucas?" Finally the boy nodded slowly, holding his toy closer to him and watching his newfound uncle with curious eyes.

"C'mon, let's get you something to eat." He stood up and was about to go in before he saw Lucas reaching his arms up to him, bouncing on his toes with a look of expectancy. Oh, he wanted to be picked up.

"C'mere." He hoisted the smaller shark up onto his waist, holding him up with ease and grabbing his backpack then carrying him inside. He was too light for his age. Osuushi must not have been lying when she said he wasn't eating a whole lot. It only made him that much more glad he had agreed to take Lucas in. He hated to think if he hadn't the kid may have starved.

Once inside, he set Lucas down on the counter, his little legs dangling off the edge and swinging gently as Samekichi rummaged through the fridge. He didn't want to give him anything too filling in fear he might make him sick, but he didn't want the kid to go to bed hungry either.

Decisions decisions.

He finally pulled out some simple fish snacks that Wadanohara had left him should he ever come down in the middle of the night. He stole one for himself before handing the plate off to the child. He watched with interest as Lucas eyed the plate of food, taking one hesitantly and examining it. It was something akin to a crab-cake, though honestly as long as it had some sort of meat in it Samekichi was fine. He was alrady swallowing his second bite when Lucas took his first, chewing it slowly for only a second before his eyes brightened and he stared at the treat like it was the most heavenly thing on earth.

In this situation, it may have just been.

"You like it?" Samekichi asked with an amused smile tugging at his mouth, watching his nephew nod enthusiastically before stuffing the rest of the treat into his mouth and grabbing another. One after another, the plate was slowly cleaned of food, and then the child was left sitting there licking his lips and fingers.

"You're making a mess of yourself," Samekichi frownd, grabbing a towel and cleaning up the boy's face and hands. Surprisingly enough, he held still for the older shark until he was done. Nodding in approval, Samekichi threw the towel haphazordly back onto it's rack, grabbing one of Dolphi's juices for the boy and opening it for him. Lucas downed a good fourth of the bottle with one breath, stopping only when his uncle took the bottle from him and warning him about joking. Then he was slowly taking gulps of the sweet orange juice until half the bottle of was empty.

He looked up the grey haired shark and gave him the biggest smile Samekichi had ever seen. It would be wrong if he didn't return it, along with a well meant hair ruffling. The boy's soft laughter was cut off by the long yawn that escaped him and he rubbed his eyes in this way that Samekichi could have only described as cute.

"Alright, time for bed." He chuckled, picking the tired little shark up and holding him to his chest. He looked to the backpack on the ground. "D'you bring pajamas, Lucas?"

He felt the boy nod tiredly against his shoulder. He carried him upstairs and showed him the bathroom so he could change or if he needed to go during the night. When he came out, Lucas was in a pair of squid footie pajamas. It was almost too adorable.

No. It hit maximum adorableness when the child asked, "Can I sleep with you, Samekichi?"

"Your mom let you sleep in her bed?" Lucas nodded and Samekichi couldn't find it in him to say no.

"Alright. C'mon, you're going to be tired enough as it is in the morning." Lucas was in his arms once again, and this time the boy lay his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes, sleep tugging his tiny frame away to the land of dreams. He was already breathing deeply by the time Samekichi tucked him under the blankets and set his backpack down on the floor beside the bed.

"Night, kid," He murmured, flicking off the light and crawling back under the covers with a sigh. He was going to have to tell Wadanohara and Princess Uomi about Lucas. Maybe he should pay Cherryblod a visit just so he could figure out all this raising a kid business, after all he was really the only person he knew that actually had a child. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of Cherryblod fawning over Lucas with his wife in tow.

He felt a small weight at his side and peered down, eyes widening when he saw Lucas curled up next to him, tail wrapped around him like some sort of extra blanket and thumb firmly in his mouth. He reached down and gently ran a hand over the boy's head, smoothing down the snow white locks of hair that wanted to stubbornly remain sticking up. How could something like this come from someone like his brother? This tiny creature, the most pure essence of innocence coming from something so sinister and evil was almost mind boggling.

Samekichi sighed again, his head thumping against the pillow as he stared up at the ceiling. This was not where he imagined himself four years after Tosatsu Kingdom's invasion, with a child that wasn't even his own curled under his arm sleeping next to him. The boy had already wormed his way under The Shark's skin though, and he was actually fearing the day when someone would take him away.

He'd give up his other eye before that day happened. For now however, he was content with having Lucas sleeping peacefully nestled against his side and Samekichi found his own eyelid struggling to stay open. He would write Wadda a letter in the morning and have the Mailman deliver it to her, maybe even put it on express mailing. Samekichi rolled onto his side, bringing Lucas closer as sleep pulled him away from the conscious world as well.


	2. Tea at Cherryblod's

"I'm tired.."

Samekichi sighed as he walked, Lucas in his arms and the shark's head on his shoulder with his backpack in his other hand. In all fairness he was tired himself, but he had to talk to Cherryblod about what to do. Samekichi had no experience as a parent, and there was no way in hell he was going to ask his father.

"I know you're tired and you can take a nap when we get to Cherryblod's."

"Okay...who's Cherry blood?"

"Cherry _ **blod**_. And he's a friend of mine. You'll like him, he's got a daughter you can play with."

Lucas didn't make anymore objection to being carried to Cherryblod's. It pained Samekichi that he had to bring Lucas over so early so there were not as many eyes to witness him as there would be if he had brought him over later in the day. He didn't want to think what would happen if say Ver Million saw Lucas and immediately thought something else.

He knocked on the door to the Shrimp's house, able to hear Doloz up and talking about something inside. Than he heard the footsteps and the door opened to reveal the pink-haired man.

"Samekichi! What a pleasant surpri-" The moment his eyes fell on the boy in his arms, Samekichi knew this explanation was going to be difficult.

"Hey, Cherryblod. Can we talk?"

* * *

"My, that's certainly a lot of information to take in." Cherryblod stirred his tea, having been doing so compulsively for the last ten minutes while Samekichi told him how Lucas came into his protection as well as why he looked so much like...

"You're the first person I'm telling this too, Cherry. I trust you more than anyone else in this sea next to Wadanohara-Hey, could you stop doing that? I'm not interrogating you."

The shrimp paused in his stirring, glancing down before setting the spoon aside and clearing his throat. "Sorry. Nervous habit. Anyway, much as I'm glad to hear that, I'm not sure what it is you want us to do."

"He won't grow up to be like-like HIM will he?" Doloz asked nervously beside her husband, her feelers twitching and claws clacking together softly. Samekichi quickly explained that personality wasn't genetic, it was based on how Lucas would be raised. She seemed to calm down at that with a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank goodess.

"That's kinda what I'm here for.." Samekichi rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to find the words. "I don't...actually know how to raise him. I was hoping you could-teach me."

Cherryblod and Doloz stared at the shark for a few seconds before burst into fits of laughter, tears clinging to their eyes and Cherryblod had to dab a napkin to his eyes before saying between his giggling.

"Samekichi, one doesn't just _teach_ someone how to raise a child! It comes with the experience! But given your situation I suppose we could give you some advice."

"I'm willing to take anything at this point," The shark sighed. "Hell, I'd even take his dad walkin' in through that door and taking him." He paused for a moment before shaking his head. "Nevermind. Forget I said that."

"Forgotten. Now, the first rule to raising someone of Lucas' age-how old is he exactly?"

"I called up his mom earlier. He's four about to turn five."

"Okay, so he's a little older than a toddler. Anyway, he's still within that critical stage of development. You need to show him how things work without scaring him. You need to provide the right amount of affection and care without seeming overbearing. And most importantly, or in my opinion, you need to reward him when he accomplishes small goals, but not spoil him."

Samekichi puffed out his cheeks a little as he took in the information, brows furrowing as he reviewed.

"So if I don't abandon him, smother him, or spoil him I'll be fine?"

"It's a fine start," Doloz said, filling her husband's tea cup and offering the shark his own which he kindly denied. He wasn't much for tea. "Do you know how far along he is in his education?" She asked.

"Not a clue."

Cherryblod sipped his cup before saying, "Well then that's where you begin to raise him. Educate him in the basics; The Alphabet, simple mathematics, reading and writing. Things he should be doing with close family."

"I guess it's as good a start as any. Thanks Cherry. Doloz."

"We're happy to help!" The lobster clicked her claws together happily. "And feel free to bring Lucas around whenever you have business to attend to. It's nice to have another child in the house..." She stared off into space with a happy sigh and Cherryblod chuckled softly.

"She's been complaining about the noise level ever since Lobco went off again."

"You're a lucky man, Cherry."

"As are you, Samekichi."

He took a second to think about what the Shrimp said and he had to agree with him. After everything that had happened to The Blue Sea and to him and those he considered his friends, he had to admit he was very lucky. Not everyone could have gone what he had and survived. Or done so without some sort of mental instability.

Yeah, he was a lucky one.

"Mr. Cherryblood?"

Samekichi snapped from his thoughts at the sound of his nephew's voice, looking to the side to sea the younger shark gently pulling at the Shrimp's sleeve. The pink haired man turned in his seat with a smile to look at Lucas. "Yeah, buddy?"

"Where's your potty room?"

"It's right over here, I'll show you." Cherryblod excused himself before taking Lucas' hand and walking him down the hall to the bathroom. When she was sure her husband was out of earshot, Doloz let out a quiet little squeal.

"Oh! I remember when Lobco would go to the potty! Lucas reminds me so much of her at that age. So young and carefree." She looked at Samekichi with a bit of a sad look in her large black eyes. "That's the hardest part of being a parent. Having to watch them grow up and go off and be on their own, raise their own families. It makes you wish they'd never leave."

She turned fondly to a picture on the mantle; one of her and Cherryblod and Lobco. She turned back the shark with a longing tone in her voice. "Cherish him, Samekichi. Cherish the moments you have with him because sooner than you know, they'll be all you have."

Cherryblod came back with Lucas before Samekichi could reply to that, watching as the Lobster asked Lucas if he wanted another cookie. To his surprise, the boy looked at him as if he were silently asking if he could.

"Go ahead, kid."

The boy smiled again and nodded up to Doloz who went to fetch the snack while Lucas scampered up to his uncle and raised his arms. "Up!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Up, please!"

Samekichi laughed as he picked up the boy and set him on his lap, the younger's tail hanging off his leg. "Need to remember that, ya' hear?" He said as he smoothed down the boy's hair again. He thought about getting some sort of gel for the kid but decided against it. That probably wouldn't go over so well with any of them.

"So Lucas, are you in school?" Cherryblod asked as he sat back down and sipped at his mug.

The child nodded before saying a bit proudly. "I know my mulciplisation tables!"

The other man laughed before gently correcting the boy. " _Multiplication_ tables. You know them all? That's impressive for someone your age."

The boy was beaming as brightly as he had at Samekichi the night before and the shark decided that that was a good look for the boy. He should smile more often. Doloz quickly came back with Lucas' cookie to which the boy happily chewed on after thanking her.

"You like it with your uncle, Lucas?" Doloz asked after settling back down beside her husband.

Lucas nodded again, swallowing his bite of cookie before looking up at his uncle and asking, "Where's my dad?"

Samekichi's blood ran cold for a second and he glanced up at Cherryblod who seemed just as shocked at the question himself, almost choking on his tea. Even Doloz was a bit taken aback, feelers sticking nearly straight up in shock.

"Well..," Samekichi began as he looked at Lucas. "Your dad is...away right now."

"When is he coming back?" Lucas couldn't have understood why it was hard to answer those questions. He was just a boy. Innocent to the horrors the real world could hold and what had happened years before his birth.

"Uhm.." Samekichi nervously pulled at his collar, trying to find the words without hurting the boy. "You see, Lucas your dad..." He risked a glance down to the boy and instantly regretted the decision. He was met with eyes that were too big for their own good, too wide and too full of wonder for the world around him. And despite his right iris being a bright blood red while his left was deep ocean blue, they were purely his own. No signs of any sort of malice within the orbs.

"I don't know if he is coming back.." He said gently, his heart clenching at the way the boy's mouth turned into a sad frown.

"Why not?"

He wished he didn't have to be answering these questions. He wished that he didn't have to take on this sort of responsibility. He wished that his brother would have had thought about what the hell was happening that night and used some sort of protection.

"Sometimes people just leave and they don't come back for all sorts of reasons. I dunno why your dad left but I can say for sure, you didn't have anything to do with it."

The boy sniffed and Samekichi saw the beginnings of tears begin to climb to his eyes. He quickly shushed the boy and grabbed a napkin to dab at the tears. He eventually just had to pull him against his chest and let him quietly sob against his shirt while guilt panged in his chest. He mouthed an apology to Cherryblod and Doloz but the shrimp just waved it off.

He understood.

"I think we best get going," The shark said, the boy still clinging to him like a safety blanket. Cherryblod walked him to the door and gave Lucas a gently pat on the back, the boy just giving him a half hearted wave goodbye before they were out the door.

It was later in the morning, more people were out but they were too busy with their own devices to wonder why Samekichi was carrying a child.

"I'm sorry, kid," He mumbled as he walked, mentally kicking himself for being such an idiot. Granted no one could have seen Lucas bringing up the question so early in his life but he still could have answered it better. "I didn't mean to make ya' upset. I'm sorry."

The boy mumbled something against his shirt and he looked down at the boy. "Say again?"

Lucas peeled his face away from his chest and looked up at him with bloodshot eyes before he repeated, "Are you gonna leave too?"

The question took him by surprise that he actually had to stop and look at the boy. The boy looked so scared at what his answer would be, he still believed that everyone lived forever and that castles were protected by Dragons and knights went to save the princess.

He didn't believe in reality just yet.

"No," Samekichi said, bringing the boy closer and hugging him tightly against him. "I'm never gonna leave you, Lucas. I'm gonna stay right here with you till the end of time. I promise." He felt the boy's tiny arms wrap around his neck, fists grabbing at the fur of his jacket at the boy hugged him back and sniffed again.

"I love you, Samekichi."

The words nearly had him choking, but he just tightened his grip on the boy, a silent vow of protection forming in his mind. Lucas was his now. Anyone could say otherwise and they would be wrong. No one could take the boy away from him. If they tried someone would get ripped apart.

Lucas was his now.

"Love you too, kid."


	3. Princess Uomi

When Wadanohara finally came home, she looked about as tired as the last time she went on such a long journey, but she remained upright and beaming as she walking through the door and hung up her Anchor hat on the rack. She was glad to see Samekichi and returned his hug when he pulled her in close. It felt good to be home, but with the news he gave her two weeks ago she was more anxious than usual.

"So, where is he?" She asked once they pulled away, even trying to look behind the shark to see if she could catch a glimpse of their new resident.

"He's coloring in the kitchen, I'll go get him." Samekichi disappeared from her for a moment while Wadanohara removed her boots and left them by the door. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. She was fixing one of her braids before she heard the little pattering of feet and she turned to see a little boy with snow white hair, wearing little cargo shorts and a plain shirt, staring at her with one red and one blue eye.

Wadanohara took a small breath before she hunched down some to look at the boy some feet away with a smile. "Hi, Lucas!" She said, keeping her voice quiet enough to not startle him. Lucas seemed weary of her, staying close to his uncle's side and holding onto his sleeve tightly. But he did give a little wave, slowly inching his way back behind Samekichi. The older nudged him out though, assuring him it was safe as Wadanohara knelt down in front of him, still smiling gently.

"Hi Lucas, I'm your Aunty Wadanohara." With the wordy "Aunty" in front Lucas seemed much more willing to interact, letting her take his hands and hug him and he even returned it, though he had to stand up on his toes for a moment.

"You like staying with us here? Do you like it here, Lucas?" She asked once he pulled back. The boy was playing with one of the many anchors on her dress, and she made sure he didn't poke himself or anything. He was quiet but he eventually nodded.

"Samekichi said you went on an adventure." He quipped, tilting his head to the side and looking at her with more interest in his eyes. "Did you go on an adventure, Aunty Wada?"

"I _did_ go on an adventure! You want me to tell you about it?" The boy eagerly nodded, a grin spreading out on his face that made Wadanohara laugh softly and take his hand to lead him to the couch. She sat down and he clambered up and settled in her lap, looking up expectantly and waiting for her to start.

While the boy's head was filled with Magic and Witches and seagulls who threw slugs at other people, Samekichi watched with a fond smile from where he was leaning against the wall back by the door. The scene unfolding before him was enough to make him think he had died back in the Sea of Death but he had actually gone to some sort of heaven.

But no he was alive and breathing and everyday when he woke up with the little kid curled up against his arm, it made him a little more thankful that he was alive. When he put Lucas to bed again that night, he crept back downstairs where Wadanohara was sitting on the couch reading a book with her drink on the table next to her. She had traded her dress for her night gown and slippers, her long hair down against her shoulders in soft waves. Her entire demeanor screamed fatigue but when she looked up to see him she smiled as if she wasn't tired at all.

The couch sank with the Shark's weight as he sat down with a low sigh, the witch fitting herself against his side and his arms finding their way around her. She hummed as she went back to her book, eyes slowly scanning the page as she spoke.

"He's wonderful, Samekichi. He's absolutely wonderful."

"I had a feeling you'd like the little guy. He's not bad once you get used to him," He chuckled, glancing at her book but finding little intersting so he just combed his fingers through her hair, carefuly not to get anything stuck in his claws like in their early days.

"You know I love children. I'd love him anyway, whether he's our own or not."

She trailed off after that and he stopped his petting to sigh as a familiar subject began to creep up.

"Look, Wada-"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I shouldn't have even brought it up."

He could hear the catch in her through and he was bringing into another hug before she could even object to it.

"Wadanohara, its fine. I know you've been wanting some for a while now.."

He went back to running his hand through her hair, his other resting against her back gently. "But I don't know how that would even work. I mean-"

"It's fine, Samekichi," The witch sighed, bookmarking her page and setting the book down at the cushion behind her. "I know it wouldn't work and I'm sorry for pushing this onto you so hard." She rest her head on his shoulder, listening to the beat of his heart through his shirt and reminding herself that he had been so lucky to have made it out alive all those years ago.

"You'd be one hell of a mom though."

A smile came to her face at his words, a small laugh after she sighed happily. "I'm glad you think so. I'd like to think so too."

"And you know what else? Lucas already sees you like his second mom."

The witch smiled as she remembed the way the boy's eyes had gotten when she told him about using her magic on 'bad guys.' After her story he had went and grabbed his drawing and showed it to her. Though it was done by a child's hands, she could see Cherryblod and Doloz within those pink and red scribblings.

"He trusts the right people, that much I'm glad of. Have you told Tatsumiya?"

"Yeah, but she hasn't actually seen him yet. I wanted to wait until you were back before taking him to the Princess. She'll go easier on him if you're there."

"My presence shouldn't affect what happens to him one bit, but I appreciate you waiting."

A small yawn escaped her and her eyes drooped, a tired hum echoing from her that had the shark patting her back.

"Heh, You need to get some rest."

"I'm fine, honest."

"Nope, c'mon." Samekichi shifted her more into his lap, hooking one arm under her back and legs and then lifted he rup as he stood. The brunette didn't bother fighting, her head against his shoulder as her eyes closed as he carried her back up to their shared room. Lucas was sound asleep in one of the spare rooms as they walked by.

"Tatsumiya will want to see me in the morning, I can bring Lucas along if you want," She offered once he set her down. He disappeared for a minute to pull back on his pajama bottoms and peel off his shirt before joining her under the covers and pulling her close.

"If you think it's a good idea. I need to get him some more clothes anyone. Where's Dolphi and the others?"

"They all bunked at Fukami's. They insisted on letting me rest but they know there's plenty of room here."

"Well, I'm glad," He snorted, tightening his arms around her and pulling her flushed against him. "I was kinda hoping you'd come back without them."

"Why? Did you have something planned for when I got back?"

Wadanohara could _hear_ the smirk in her familiar's voice as he chuckled.

"You could say that, Wada."

Needless to say, they were both awake for another hour.

* * *

"Where're we going, Aunty Wada?" Lucas yawned, rubbing his eye with his free hand. The other was clasped tightly within his aunt's hand as they walked. He was getting kind of tired of all this waking up early.

"We're going to go see the Princess!" Wadanohara said, smiling down at her nephew brightly. She felt a little bad for having to wake him up so early but she knew Tatsumiya couldn't wait to see her and Lucas was something they needed to discuss with Uomi.

At the word, Princess, Lucas perked up a bit more, his imagination running and making him think they were going to save her from a vicious dragon.

"But..we don't have a sword."

Wadanohara raised an eyebrow at his strange responce and he just looked at her with a little frown. "Aunty Wada, Princesses are always locked in castles with dragons! We don't have a sword to fight the dragon!"

Wadanohara paused and then let out a fit of giggles as she realized he thought they were going to go save the Princess like in one of those books Samekichi had gotten him.

"Hehehe! Lucas, honey, not _all_ Princess are locked away in castles. Ours is in one, but she isn't locked there." She pulled him along again, a smile on her face from the child's imagining.

Once inside, Wadanohara lead Lucas up numerous flights of stairs until there were standing just outside Uomi's quarters. There she paused and looked Lucas over, smoothing down his ever so difficult hair some more and straightening out his shirt and shorts. Then she smiled again.

"Princess Uomi is very kind, but you have to be respectful alright, Lucas?"

The young shark nodded, straightening up with his arms at his sides as if his change in posture would help. It did some and she giggled at the effort he was putting forth. With a pull of the sliding doors, she and Lucas stepped into the company of Princess Uomi and one of her best aids, Tatsumiya.

"Wadanohara!" The oarfish beamed at the witch, briskly walking forward and gathering her up in a hug. "You're back so soon! I thought you would be gone longer." She pulled away to smile at the younger woman. "However, while you were gone I've been hearing something rather unus-" Her words were cut off when she caught sight of the boy behind her.

Lucas blinked up at her before giving a wave and smiling. "Hi, Princess!"

Wadanohara laughed again before explaing to the boy, "No, Lucas, this is my dear friend Tatsumiya. Tatsumiya, this is my nephew, Lucas."

"Oh. Hi, Tattoo mayo!"

The witch flushed in embarrassment before looking to her friend with a strained smile. "He hasn't grasped a lot of words yet."

Tatsumiya flicked her eyes between Wadanohara and the young shark before her, settling her gaze back on the witch and asking, "So, it's true? He really is his son?"

"It would appear," Wadanohara said, running a hand through Lucas' hair again. Stubborn thing. "Samekichi's been taking care of him while I was gone."

Tatsumiya looked back down at the boy who was playing with an anchor hanging off of Wadanohara's dress, dangerous but she knew Wada would stop him if she feared he would hurt himself.

"He's very young, so he must have been born shortly before or after..."

"Aunty Wada!" The attention of both woman was stolen from Lucas quick interruption and he gently tugged on his aunt's skirt. "When are we gonna meet the Princess?"

"Right now," Tatsumiya said before Wadanohara could answer. She was smiling down at the boy and offering her hand which he took quickly. "This way, Lucas."

Princess Uomi had been sitting by silently while watching the interactions between the Oarfish and the witch. She blinked slowly as her aid came forward with the young boy clinging to her hand and looking back at her with wide eyes. Yes, he was young. Very young.

And he bore a resemblance to his father that would shock Meikai.

"Ah, so this is the boy whom I've heard so much about," She said when he was just a few feet away. "The rumors are true."

"Princess-" Wadanohara began only to stop when Uomi gently held up her hand.

"No need, Wadanohara. He's no harm and we cannot be angry with what genetics has given him." She turned her attention back to the boy as she stood, her footsteps clicking off the tiled ground. She knelt down again to look at the boy with a fond smile. "Hello, Lucas. It's nice to finally meet you. My name is Uomi."

Uomi had Lucas busy himself once more with crayons and paper while she spoke with her aid and the Sea Witch.

"A charming young boy he is. I fear though because of his looks that the citizens will be fearful of him."

Wadanohara sighed heavily. "Yes, that is something I'm afraid of too. He simply looks too much like his father."

"But we cannot help that now," Tatsumiya said. "Princess, might I recommend we take the boy into some sort of private school system? I am more than willing to tutor him."

The Princess motioned to the witch to her right. "Only if Wadanohara says it is alright. I trust her judgement and considering Lucas is already very dear to her, I won't allow him to be put into anything unless she feels it is best."

"It's alright, Princess," Wadanohara assured her. "Tatsumiya tutored me when I was young, I trust her with Lucas as my father had once trusted her with me."

"Lord Meikai would be proud of who you've become today," The fish princess said, voice soft and eyes holding affection for the younger woman. "It is settled then. Tatsumiya shall become Lucas' tutor in schooling. I trust Samekichi will teach him basic self defence when he gets of age?"

"Yes, Princess."

Uomi nodded, folding her hands together and giving the witch another smile. "It is good to have you back, Wadanohara. Don't be afraid to come and ask for anything should you need help with the boy."

"Thank you, Princess." Wadanohara smiled back just as Lucas came running up with a picture for the royalty.

"I drew you, Uomi! I drew you!"

The fish princess took up the page into her hand, seeing a blob of blue and greys and a small bushel of gold for her crown. She knelt down and hugged the boy tightly and he greatly returned it.

"Thank you, Lucas. I'll be sure to treasure it forever."


	4. 13 Years Later

Sunlight poured in through the window, glaring into the sleeping form's eyes and forcing him to role over to try and avoid the harsh rays of brightness. However he was already sprawled so haphazardly on his bed that the shift in movement was too much and he crashed to the floor with a yelp, tail getting tangled in the blankets while he groaned in pain.

"Lucas is up!"

Memoca was here, that was always nice. She wasn't much of a morning person but her presence was always appreciated by Wadanohara.

Lucas picked himself up off the floor, tossing his blanket back onto his bed and stretching his arms over his head while yawning. For a moment his jaws showed rows of dangerously sharp teeth before they disappeared as he closed his mouth and ran a hand through his hair. There was a knock at his door before a familiar face poked through the opening.

"Lucas, breakfast is ready downstairs. Hurry up and get yourself dressed."

"Got it, Fukami." The octopus gave a nod before closing the door, his heavy footfalls heard outside and growing fainted as he went back downstairs.

Lucas, now seventeen, took another ten minutes to get dressed and do _something_ with his hair before making his way downstairs where he was met with his Aunt's familiars and said Aunt and Uncle already ready for their daily routines.

"About time!" Samekichi smirked at his passing nephew, earning a playful jab in the side. "What took you so long, Sleeping beauty?"

"My Prince never came to wake me up," Lucas remarked, grabbing some left over tuna from the fridge and beginning to gnaw on it. "Didn't mean you, Fukami."

"I figured."

"Tatsumiya is busy today so you won't be having any sessions with her until tomorrow," Wadanohara said while fixing her hair into her braids. "I hope you don't mind."

"Nah, figured I'll just go visit Isaac."

Memoca made a sound of annoyance at the mention of the young Orca's name. "Why do you hang out with that guy? His dad is _so_ mean!"

Lucas shrugged with his mouth full of fish, swallowin down the bite before speaking. "Idate's not that bad. He's just..."

"A jerk?"

"Annoying?"

"Scary?"

Lucas deadpanned at the familiars' descriptions of his best friend's dad. "Really, guys?"

"Is it not true?" Fukami asked.

"I'd thought you'd be on my side here, 'Kami."

"I am not overally fond of that Orca."

When Lucas first brough Isaac home, the other three had been less than approving, something that had to do with Idate a long time ago that Lucas only heard bits and pieces of. But the Orca had been his best friend since they were kids. Sure, his dad was-rough around the edges, but he didn't have a problem with Lucas one bit and even encouraged them to go out more ("go out" being a very loose term here).

"I get you're not fans of Idate, but c'mon! Isaac's my best friend here! Don't take it out on him, poor guy's got self esteem problems as it is."

"I think Isaac is charming." Wadanhara put a hand on her nephew's shoulder, giving her familiars a disappointed look. "And you all are being unnecessarily rude about this!" Then she looked back down to the shark and pat his arm. "I'll making a quick snack for you two when you go out. Tell Isaac I said hi!"

"Will do, Aunty Wada."

"Bluegh!" Memoca stuck out her tongue and shook her head wildly. "You can badger me all you want, but I'm sticking by my opinion! Orcas are no good! Especially anyone in relation to Idate!"

Lucas just rolled his eyes at the Seagulls whining, waving her off while he pulled on his jacket. It had actually been a gift from Memoca, the leather almost as white as his hair and sealed with Magic so it would not get ruined in the water.

"Whatevs, 'Moca."

After stuffing the bag of snacks that his Aunt had made into a drawstring, Lucas was waving goodbye and out the door to walk the streets of the Sea of Stars. Everyone knew everyone, no one was a stranger, and all was peaceful in the Sea Kingdom. He waved to some mermaids who waved back and giggled while blushing, speaking in not so hushed tones about the "cute guy over there."

Yes, there were some nice and friendly people in the Sea Kingdom. But there were also others, others who looked at Lucas walking past so casually, so natural, and they grew faces of disgust before hurrying past him. As far as he could remember that had always happened. When he was younger he was always the one parents told their children to stay away from.

He could remember the fear in those parents' faces.

He frowned at the memory and shook his head to rid his mind of it as he walked along the magical path to the surface. Isaac was a long swim away from the Sea of Stars, but he didn't mind, it gave him a chance to be outside.

The waters were cold near Isaac's house, very very cold and huge chunks of ice floated on the top waves. But Lucas brushed it all off to see his best friend, rapping his knuckles on the door like he had a thousand times before. He picked up the smell of cigarettes almost instantly.

Guess Idate was visiting.

The door opened and Lucas grinned when he caught sight of his friend. "Heyo!"

"Oh, Hi Lucas! Sorry, but I didn't realize you would be coming by." He stepped out of the way and allowed the Shark into his home before closing the door. Isaac was a sweet heart compared to most He carried a little bit more weight on his frame but not to much that there was any decline in his health. Which was surprising considering the constant cloud of nicotine smoke that floated around his house every other week thanks to his dad.

Speaking of, said Orca was wandering to see who had come in and cracked a grin when he saw the Shark.

"There's my favorite play-thing!"

"Sup, Idate?" Lucas put his bag on the living room table before meeting the other's fist with his own.

"Same shit, different day," The older Orca replied whilst taking a drag from his cigarette. He let it out while asking, "What brings you by? Here to take my son on another date?"

"Maybe. I don't have class today so I am completely at his mercy."

If at any point in time Isaac was ever able to overpower Lucas in any way, it has long since passed. The shark lifted every other morning before class, and beneath his jacket where only few had had the priviledge of seeing him shirtless, was a well sculpted frame. He was built sturdy and strong and there were moments when even Idate had to work a little hard to keep up with him.

Perhaps that was why he liked him so much.

"Dad, please don't," Isaac begged from behind his hands, his cheeks well and truly red in embarrassment. Lucas took pity on the poor boy and dragged him upstairs, grabbing his bag as he did and snickering as Idate called back up.

"I expect to hear loud banging!"

"DAD!"

Once in the safety of Isaac's room, Lucas was floppiing on his bed, half sprawled on top half hanging off as Isaac closed his door with a sigh of relief. Much as he loved his father, the Orca could be very overbearing in his hinting to let Isaac "come out" as some say.

"So you really didn't have class with Mom today?" He asked, hoping his friend did not ditch. Please say he didn't ditch.

"Nope. Aunty Wada said she was busy so I just got my coming here." Lucas played with something he found on Isaac's desk before tossing it aside and sitting up.

Funny thing about secret relationships between best friends when one was gay and the other bi; They were very easy to hide. Lucas snagged Isaac around the waist and pulled him into his lap, the other only letting out a small noise but making no other complaint about where he was. Lucas just grinned and pecked a kiss on the Orca's cheek and keeping an arm around him.

"Think we should tell your dad soon?"

"Absolutely not."

"What if one day I came over and did some sort of corny shit you see in movies? Just sweep you off your feet, take off some sort of phedora type thing while saying, "Here's looking at your, kid." Then just straight up started making out in front of your pop."

He burst out laughing at the swipe to his head, the Orca a stuttering blushing mess as he stumbled over his words to find some sort of responce to that.

"C'mon! You know I'm kidding!" He laughed again and gave his boyfriend another sweet kiss while murmuring, "I'd never pull that crap on you, baby."

The younger of the two grumbled quietly before sighing. "Sometimes I really think you will do what you say."

"Babe, I'm hurt."

"You are not, hush." Isaac had one arm slung around Lucas's shoulders, playing with his hair with a content hum. "So what are we going to do today? I'd like not to suffocate any longer than I have."

"Yeah we can get out of here, go for a swim or somethin'"

"Around closer to your prowling grounds maybe?" The silence coming from the shark after his question made him look down with a frown on his features. Lucas had a growl on his lips, brows turned downwards in some sort of anger but he shook the look away with a huff.

"Yeah, sure."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. What is it?"

Lucas sighed, resting his chin on Isaac's shoulder while scowling. "It's just something I've been noticing. Around the Sea Kingdom. I just get the feeling like..." Isaac took his face in his hands when he trailed off, pursing his lips in worry.

"Feeling like what?"

"...like everyone knows somethin' I don't."

"That's nonsence, Lucas."

"Yeah, I know but-" He pulled his head away and grumbled to himself for a moment. "I remember back when I was a kid. I saw this girl on her lawn with a cut on her knee. I went over to see if she was alright, if maybe I should go get someone. Next thing I know her mom comes out screaming at me to get back. She looked at me like I was some sort of monster."

Lucas said nothing to the hands in his hair again, dropping his forehead against Isaac's chest silently before continuing. "I know it's bogus. But sometimes...I really think everyone in this sea is hiding something from me."

"Does Samekichi or Wadanohara know?"

"Nah. I can never bring myself to tell something this stupid."

"If it's bugging you that much-"

"Look-" Lucas lift his head, removed his boyfriend's hands only to put his own on the Orca's waist. "Enough about my stupid social problems, alright? Let's go out and do something fun. Aunty Wada made your favorite." He waggled his eyebrows and Isaac was suddenly eyeing his bag with more interest than before.

"How 'bout a a picnic in the Coral Sea? We'll find some place a little off the path."

When Lucas wanted a subject dropped, it pretty much meant that it was to go to the center of the earth and remain there for all eternity. No amount of prying would get his to dig it back up from the depths. For today anyhow. So Isaac agreed on the condition that he doesn't just let this go over his uncle's head.

Lucas agreed and then they were out the door in a cloud of smoke. When Lucas was sure they were far enough away for Isaac's liking, his slipped an arm around the younger and pulled him close to his side.

A little ways away, a camera lense focused on a pair walking the sidewalk. One an Orca, the other a shark. The latter was the camera's intention and it snapped with the familiar shutter sound. Neither of the two were aware of the pair of red eyes watching them.


	5. Secrets

"Do you think we should tell him?"

Samekichi perked up a bit at Wadanohara's voice, looking down at where she was nestled against his side. She had a frown on her lips and her brows furrowed some, having lost interest in her book a while ago.

"Tell him about what?" She closed the novel to look up at the shark.

"You know what. Please don't act like you don't because I know very well you do."

The familiar sighed, pinching the space bewteen his eyes. He could tell this would be one of those conversations he really did not want to talk about.

"I do...we don't tell him."

"Why not? After what happened at Cherryblod's don't you think he'll ask again?" Wadanohara sat up to properly look at Samekichi, brows turned up in concern. "He has the right to know, Samekichi."

"Wada, I doubt he'll like what we tell him anyway so we might as well spare him hearing it." The shark curled one hand into a fist in order to keep himself calm and fight down the urge to raise his voice. Not only would he wake Lucas but he hated yelling in front of Wadanohara.

"That hardly seems fair to Lucas! If he asks about his father than he should hear the truth!"

"And what exactly _is_ the truth, Wadanohara?" He asked, a little bit more snarl in his voice than he was hoping for. "That his dad was a traitor? That he single handedly destroyed the barrier and allowed a couple hundred people to die in a singe hour? _That he tried to kill you?_ " He didn't realize that he was for a fact raising his voice with each accusation until he saw the witch flinch away with tears climbing to her eyes. He sighed heavily, already able to feel the guilt setting in as he pulled her close again. "I'm sorry."

"No. No, you're right. Lucas wouldn't want to hear any of that. He shoudn't have to...we won't tell him."

"He doesn't deserve to have that hanging over his head." There was still the nagging fear that Lucas would ask about his dad again once he got older, more curious and confused as to why he wasn't around. But he didn't need to know what his father was. _Who_ he was.

But for now he was four. Too young and innocent to learn half of where his genetic coding had come from. For now he would go about his days coloring and dreaming up impossible things.

At no point in time would Lucas ever know about Sal.

No one would speak his name or say what he did. As far as Lucas was concerned; Sal never existed.

* * *

"That is a very drastic move on Samekichi's part." Uomi sipped her tea, Wadanohara and Tatsumiya sitting on either side of her and Lucas off with another of the royal staff so he may go read or play in safe hands while he was discussed about behind closed doors.

"Yes, I know. But believe me, he only has Lucas' well-being in mind."

"We understand that," Tatsumiya interjected. "But this is something I would have never seen him considering. Keeping Lucas in the dark like this?" Wadanohara sighed heavily.

"It's so unfair to him. I would rather tell Lucas so that he might learn from it; become something Sal only pretended to be. But it seems Samekichi doesn't want him to know he was even here before."

A warm hand on her shoulder stopped the witch from her short rant and she looked up to the Princess when she gave a gentle squeeze.

"I understand that through personal experience you know what it is like to grow up without a father. And I understand that you want to do everything in your power to help Lucas grow up the best he can-" She pulled back and folded her hands in her lap again. "-But I agree with Samekichi."

"Princess?" Tatsumiya asked exasperated. Uomi held up a hand.

"Let me explain. To keep Lucas in the dark completely is nothing I wish to see, but to limit his knowledge of his father's actions are within better intentions. What I mean is, if Lucas asks about his father, and he asks for the truth, then we are inclined to tell him everything. Until then-" She rest her hands on the table top, looking to her closest friends. "-He remains unaware of Sal's true identity."

* * *

"Will you read me a story, Uncle Same?" Samekichi was just about to flick off the light in his nephew's room until the boy spoke up and he turned to see him sitting up in bed with the blanket clutched in his tiny fists.

"A story, eh?" He asked as he went back to him and sat on the edge of his bed. The boy smiled up at him and nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! One of Aunty Wada's stories!"

"Then I should go get Wadanohara."

"No!" Lucas grabbed onto Samekichi's arm, clinging to him and giving him his best puppy dog look. "I want you to tell me a story, Samekichi. Please?"

He could never say no when Lucas gave him that face and he gave in with little fight, settling beside him and letting the boy curl up against him ready to listen. But before he began, Samekichi glances out the window, and through the waves he saw a giant orb in the sky that glowed brightly and sent light dancing over the water.

"The moon's full tonight..." Just like that night all those years ago. "...I think you'll like this story, kid." He looked down to Lucas was who still waiting patiently, bi-colored eyes wide in excitement. "Because this is a story about a witch..."

Lucas yawned as he walked through the door, dropping his bag on the ground and kicking off his shoes. It was late. Way later than he knew Samekichi ever wanted him home by. But it seemed the house was empty of any other sharks, witches, and familiars. So technically, he was home on time and off the hook.

He slipped on his headphones and turned on his music, knodding to the beat and beginning to dance his way into the kitchen for something to eat before he went to bed. He was _hungry._

He muttered the lyrics under his breath as he rummaged around in the fridge, deciding on just warming up some left over take out that Chlomaki had brought over some days ago. Fried rice with lobster sauce? Yes please.

"Your feet stuck in the sinking sand, your mind is reeling, shaky hands," He hummed as he tapped on the counter and waited for the microwave. He made sure to keep his music low enough that he would be able to hear the tell-tale ding of his dinner. However he heard the door first and he shifted one ear-piece off so that he could listen.

Yup, those were footsteps.

"Ay, I'm in here!" He called before going back to his music and humming. He knew Samekichi was going to be a little peaved as to why he was up so late, but he would deal with the rant. Right now his priority was food.

Couldn't that microwave be any faster damnit?

Lucas never had the chance to realize just what was happening before it was too late. He never saw the bright red eyes staring into the back of his head or the way the intruder raised a small bat up above his head.

Just as the microwave beeped, the bat came down over Lucas' head, the teen yelping as he went down. His headphones were knocked to the ground, still faintly playing the last song he had been listening too. He shook his head, vision doubling and splitting pain spreading through his cranium.

That was not Samekichi.

He turned onto his back just in time to see the bat come down again and for darkness to settle over his eyes as he slumped against the tiles.


	6. Blast from The Past

A child's heart was something precious. Something pure and beautiful that should never be tainted or soiled. Eventually it would, with the harbingers of time and the process of growing up. Until then however, an adolescent's heart would remain perfect and untouched.

Though there are moments when a child's heart gets prematurely captured, ensnared in the tangled mess that is Cupid's web. Sometimes the poor love god just couldn't help himself and just _had_ to shoot out his arrows a little too early.

Cherryblod realized this situation early on. At the age of seven, Lucas was beginning to learn about the basics of love. Love meant you were happy with a significant other. Love meant kisses and hugs that weren't just meant for family. Love meant forever sleepovers. At least that was the boy's definition of it.

Lucas was quick to gain his first childhood crush. And though he thought he was hiding it, it was very clear to the target of his affection. Cherryblod found it cute at first, becoming nostalgic when he remembered Lobco's first hints at a crush on a boy at school. But over some time, he grew a bit worrisome. He worried his well-meant intentions may have been unintentionally aiding to Lucas' affliction with him. It began subtlety, with Lucas keeping just a bit closer to him than normal and occasionally grasping his hand.

Then the gifts had begun. Slowly, Lucas began bringing him small art projects from school, and then (and how this went over his antennae the shrimp will never know) on Valentine's Lucas had brought him a bright red paper heart with glitter glue and star stickers.

Sometime after that, Cherryblod began to suspect. He was proven right when he asked Lucas if he liked anyone from school. The boy shook his head with a neutral expression. It was only when he inquired about liking anyone did the boy's cheeks turn pink and he ducked his head down in childlike embarrassment. He questioned further and found everything he needed. They were someone he knew, they were older than him- "How much older?"

"...old." - and they were someone Lucas saw very often. Most would assume it was one of Wadanohara's familiars. But he had seen how the boy acted around them, indifferent towards them but aware that they were important to his Uncle and Aunt. It was when Lucas saw _him_ did his expression change. He would straighten, smile, and scamper over to him. One time he had even given him a hug before pulling back quickly and muttering an apology.

However way Cherryblod looked at it, there was no way around the fact that he had accidentally stolen the little shark's heart and he had no way of giving it back without hurting him. Especially now, with the shark holding his hand as they walked the semi busy streets of the Sea of Stars. He had decided to take Lucas out since there was nothing else to do, and he was sure Wadanohara would not mind.

The Blue Sea had a small shopping centre that housed few shops. He knew there was a candy store though, and he knew Lucas would enjoy that. As they walked, he noticed the shark would squeeze his hand every so often, picking up his pace to match with the shrimp's relaxed strides. How he wished he had the courage to acknowledge the problem and fix it.

"So what flavor is your favorite, Lucas?" Cherryblod asked once they entered the small store. It self like caramel and sugar as well as all the different flavoring put into the candy. Lucas was awestruck at the place, eyes wide and taking in the brightly colored, pinstriped walls covered in containers of sweets. He quickly snapped to himself when Cherryblod moved along the walls, reading the labels and humming ver his choices.

Was he feeling sour worms today?

"Cherry."

He instinctively looked down at the sound of his name, meeting the child's gaze and watching him quickly duck away with a dusting of pink of his usually pale face. The man made a questioning hum in his throat.

The next three words out of Lucas' mouth had Cherryblod freezing in place.

"I...I like..cherry."

Had that been a confession or just an answer to his question? It would have been ironic that he boy's favorite flavor would be his name.

Oh, that put an image in his head. He quickly shook away that disturbing thought, mentally scolding himself for wandering that far into the gutter while with Lucas. He smiled down at the child and chuckled gently.

"They have cherry candy right over there." He opened up the container, plucked a few pieces of candy and handed one to Lucas to try. It was a sort of gummy candy rolled around in sugar and he popped the other piece in his mouth while watching Lucas. The boy was happily chewing the sweet treat, eyes brightening and he hummed with a smile.

"You like it?" Cherryblod laughed as Lucas nodded eagerly, even bouncing in place with a grin. Cherryblod dropped a few pieces of the cherry candy into a bag, walking to the counter and paying after it was weighed. They walked around for a about and hour before residing on a bench located near a park.

Lucas had asked and then ran off to the park after getting the permission granted by the shrimp. Cherryblod laughed quietly as he watched Lucas play with the other children, stealing one of the candies from the bag as he did.

Maybe he would let Lucas live this fantasy for a little while longer. He was a child still, and children had attention spans of the Sea's resident goldfish. He would eventually lose interest in the shrimp and move on. Lobco did and so would Lucas.

Yes, a child's heart was something beautiful and pure. And Cherryblod decided it would remain like that for as long as possible.

* * *

Lucas was nine years old when he met curious grey eyes, short black hair with silver strands made to look like ovals, and a black trimmed hand tail tucked behind him shyly. The other boy was rocking back and forth on his heels, flicking his eyes between the ground and the shark in across the way. Lucas had never seen him before, and likewise was said for the orca. Tatsumiya had said that Lucas would have company the next time he came for lessons however he wasn't sure what to expect.

The shark gripped Wadanohara's skirt tighter, inching behind her more and more while the afore mentioned oar fish knelt down beside the orca child and smiled.

"Lucas, this is Isaac. Isaac, Lucas." The two boys stared at each other some more with Wadanohara nudging Lucas forward and out from behind her.

"Go on," She gave the shark a gentle pat and smile. "Say hello." Lucas glanced up at his aunt and then back to the other boy again. Isaac was nervously twisting his hands in his sweater, refusing to make eye contact with the other as he tried to inch backwards towards Tatsumiya.

"Hi, Isaac."

At the sound of his name, the orca boy looked up and then back down, picking at his fingers before mumbling his reply.

"Hi, Lucas."

Tatsumiya gave Isaac's shoulders a squeeze as she stood up. "Wadanohara and I are going to be in the next room discussing some business, you two get to know each other alright? We won't take long." She gave the orca a hug and even a kiss on the cheek before standing and leaving, Wadanohara doing the same to Lucas. Then witch and oar fish disappeared through the sliding door, leaving the two boys alone with an assortment of activities to do.

Neither of them moved however to do any of those activities.

Isaac was still rocking back on forth on his feet before he looked up at Lucas and asked in a timid voice, "D'you wanna play candyland?"

The first game proved just as tense and awkward as their meeting, the games following however, would make it appear as if the boys had known each other since birth. As it turned out, Isaac was five months younger than Lucas and he lived with his father at the moment somewhere just off a place called Iceberg Isle.

"Do you live with your dad?" Isaac asked after he moved to his second green space. Lucas was taught to always answer truthfully but for a moment he considered lying. Why? Because he didn't actually _want_ to answer him truthfully. Especially on this subject. But his Uncle would get mad and he didn't want that.

"No. My dad isn't here."

Isaac looked at him and tilted his head. "Where is he then?"

Lucas picked up a card and found Candy Cane Forest. "I dunno. Not here."

"Why?"

Just before Lucas put his character down, he froze at the single syllable. He had asked that himself multiple times and he never once got a clear answer so he stopped asking. He set down his piece with a little force before answering. "Because. He's just not here."

Isaac frowned a little but dropped the subject all together, not wanting to upset the shark in fear he may hit him. His father said that he could easily handle any shark or fish if he tried, but he didn't feel like trying. He didn't like unnecessary bullying.

Without the touchy subject of fathers in the way, the two hit it off quite well and had moved on from Candyland to Snakes and Ladders. Time passed as they laughed and talked and shared stories with each other that they never realized what time it was until the large clock began chiming. They both counted the bongs together and blinked when after nine, it stopped. It was only then did Tatsumiya and Wadanohara emerge from the room, both equally shocked at hour of night it was. They had not even gotten through half of their pile of work.

There was still too much to discuss on whether or not security along the barrier should be increased or not.

"Oh dear, is it that late already?" The oar fish looked to the clock and assured her fears. "I'll send for Samekichi and Isaac's father, you two should start getting your things together."

Two moans of disappointment erupted from them but they did as they were told and cleaned up the games. They did however play a game of go-fish while waiting.

"Isaac, what have I told you about playing with your food?" Both looked up at the new voice and Lucas blinked. The man that walked into the room was tall, and he looked an awful lot like Isaac. Whatever he had in his mouth was smoking and it did not smell good at all. The man strolled in and plucked the orca off the ground, smiling down at Lucas in a way that was not so nice. "Whaddya say sport, shark fin soup for dinner?"

Lucas was still confused but now he was beginning to get scared before another pair of hands picked him off the ground and he was held up against a familiar body and clung instantly. "No one is having any shark soup, Idate."

Samekichi narrowed his one remaining eye at the orca as he laughed. He took a long drag of his cigarette and chuckled as he let it out.

"Oh come on, I was kidding! Tatsu doesn't like shark fin anyway. Besides, I'd never lay a finger on your kid~"

"Nephew."

"Come again?"

Samekichi grumbled before situation Lucas in his hold (the kid was getting too big to be picked up by screw it). "Lucas is my nephew. Not my son."

Idate blinked slowly before that smirk was back and he shrugged. "Whatever you say, Shark. He doesn't have be direct blood to be your kid." He stubbed out his cigarette and blew out the smoke before looking at Isaac. "C'mon kid, your moms stayin' late and you got school." He turned on his heel and started for the exit. Isaac looked over his dad shoulder to Lucas and found the shark looking back as Samekichi turned.

"Bye, Lucas," He called, causing both men to freeze.

"Bye, Isaac," The shark returned as he waved.

Samekichi looked down at Lucas with his brows furrowed. "What did you-" Before he could even get the words out, Idate had sidled up against him, thrown and arm around his shoulders and laughed loudly.

"Well," He drawled as he grinned st the shorter man. "Looks like you and I are gonna see each other a lot more often."

Samekichi mentally shuddered at the idea.

* * *

Samekichi trudged up the walkway to the front door, his muscles screaming in protest against any and all movement he made. There was a small rockslide in a cave that held a barrier stone. The stone itself wasn't damaged, but Uomi wanted the rubble disposed of quickly as possible. Which meant heavy lifting and he had been the only one capable of lifting up the boulders. Now he was feeling the aftermath and all he wanted to do was lie down and rest.

He paused when he saw the light inside were on. Lucas was home. However, Lucas was also _up_. The familiar grumbled under his breath as he opened the door and closed it loudly. "Lucas," He said after hanging up his jacket, his footsteps heavy on the floor. "You know you're not suppose to be up this late."

He walked into the kitchen, finding it empty but the microwave's electrical letters rolling through their cycle. "Lucas." He took a quick look into the laundry room and even the piano room in case he were hiding from him. "Lucas?" He climbed the stairs, checked the teen's room, he and Wadanohara's, and even the rooms the other familiars stayed in occasionally. No one was in the house except for Samekichi.

"Where the hell is he?" The great white muttered as he descended the stairs back into the main floor. He clicked the off button on the microwave and removed the plate inside. It was hardly warm. If there was one thing he knew about his nephew, it was that the boy could eat his weight when he wanted to. He hardly ever left a plate with food on it.

"Luca-" Samekichi never got the Youngblood's name out before his eyes fell on the tile below and his blood turned to ice.

There, amongst the pale blue tiles of the kitchen, was a small splatter of something dark. Something that he hoped to god was only soy sauce. But no, Samekichi knew better than that. His senses easily picked up the coppery smell within the water, faint but still there.

That was _blood_.

"Lucas!" Samekichi tore through the house, ignoring his own screaming muscles and setting into Panic as he went through every room a second and even third time. Lucas was gone. Lucas was gone and there was blood on the floor. The Great White practically tore the front door off it's hinges as he whipped it open and took off in a sprint towards the Palace. All pain from hard labor was replaced with adrenaline as he ran. Wadanohara was with the Princess and Tatsumiya, he knew this for a fact.

He flew up the countless flights of stairs and burst through the doors into the throne room, panting and heaving a storm as he hunched over his knees.

"Samekichi!" Wadanohara was by his side in an instant, a hand on his arm and alarm written on her features. She had never seen her familiar so worked up before. "Samekichi what's wrong? What happened?"

It took a moment but as soon as Samekichi had enough breath in his lungs, he let out it out in a string of three words. "Lucas is gone!"

"Gone?" Tatsumiya rose from Uomi's side, brows furrowing in worry. "What do you mean gone? Couldn't he be at Isaac's?" She watched the shake his head.

"No. Wada, Tatsumiya, there was blood in the house. There was blood in the kitchen and _Lucas is gone_."

Wadanohara paled at the information, painting the worst picture as images of her nephew beaten and bleeding flashed through her mind's eye. "Oh my God.." Her hand came to her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. Tatsumiya put a hand on her shoulder before looking to the shark. "I will alert the guards. You tell everyone on the Citizen's watch what has happened. I will also check in with Isaac to see if perhaps he's seen Lucas."

Princess Uomi appeared behind the oar fish, her features feigning a more negative expression than her usual neutrality. "I shall contact Tosatsu Kingdom and ask for their aid. Lucas must be found. However, I fear I know what has happened." The other three looked at her in question. "For some time now, I senses the door between the Sea Kingdom and the Red Sea beginning to open. I meant to tell all of you, however I did not want to have you worry over something that may have just been my nerves faltering. I regret my decision now."

"Princess," Tatsumiya whispered, fear creeping into her face as her lip trembled. "You..you don't mean to say-?"

Her highness closed her eyes and nodded gravely.

"Yes. I fear today is the day when Lucas' father has chosen to reveal himself. I believe Lucas has been kidnapped by Sal."


	7. Through the Door

A little boy lay huddled in a blanket, sleeping silently in a hospital's nursery. Four hours ago, he was just coming into the world, taking his first breath and letting out his first tears before his mother held him for the first time. Now he lays among the other newborns with his thumb secured in his mouth under the dimmed lighting. The hospital is quiet that night, the nurses turned in and doctors checked out for the evening. Only the occasional night watchmen patrolled the halls, shining his flashlight low so as to not disturb the children.

Within the shadows is a ghost, pale white in the low gleam of the moon through the windows. His footsteps are quiet as he walks, pushing open the door to the nursery and checking over the lines of cradles. He stops by a little boy in a little blue blanket. After reading the child's chart, the ghost carefully, every so gently, lifts him up and out of the cradle. He holds the infant close as if he were afraid to break him. Stark white lips press to an equally white forehead and the ghost whispers to him.

"You're going to hate me. I'll never be there for you and you'll resent me for it. But I want you to know I love you. You'll curse me out but I will always worry about you. I'm sorry for all the pain I'll cause you, the anger you'll no doubt have. But I love you."

The child shifted and mumbled something in his sleep, making the ghost smile with a tear down it's cheek as he kissed the boy's forehead then set him back down. "I'll probably never see you again, and I only wish I could stay longer. I want to be able to hold you when you're scared..." Another tear as the Ghost sighed.

"I pray one day I'll see you before you're grown. Until then, sweet dreams, Lucas." The Ghost gave the shark one more kiss before he back away out of the nursery and withdrew from his pocket a small pearl. He peered through the glass back at his son, giving him one last silent prayer for his happiness before he crushed the pearl beneath his feet and disappeared through the water like a haze.

The next morning, a nurse scolded the night guard about safety after finding broken glass outside the nursery.

* * *

Samekichi stared at Uomi as if she had grown a second head- which he would have gladly taken over their current situation.

"How's that even possible?" He asked once his shock dissipated and frustration settled in it's place. "There are guards around the cave where the door is! I have the sacred sword that closed the damn thing! Sal couldn't get out of the Red Sea without someone noticing!"

"Samekichi, please!" Wadanohara begged with a hand on his arm. "Calm down! Yelling won't help anyone."

The great white clenched his teeth but he did settle down. For the most part.

"I could be wrong," Uomi said, folding her hands over the front of her dress. "It may not have been Sal who took Lucas. However... I do feel his is within the depths of the Sea of Death. Whether by his father's hands or not, Lucas must be rescued. I cannot begin to imagine who would want him or why but it has to be something malicious."

"Fine. Wada can open the door and I'll go and get him. I've been in there before." Samekichi was already three steps towards the door before Tatsumiya stopped him.

"No!" She said quickly, blocking his path of the doors. "Samekichi, you can't! You suffered through that dreadful place already we can't ask you to do it again!"

"I'm not going to let Lucas rot in there! He could be half-way dead for all we know by now!"

"Don't you dare say such a thing!" The oarfish gasped in horror. "He's alive and you know it but he won't be if you go in there fists flying! You could be the one who gets him killed!"

"Why you-!"

"Enough!" Wadanohara put herself between her friends, shoving them apart and keeping them at arm's distance. "None of this is helping! Screaming at each other is not getting Lucas back any faster!" The Sea Witch has tears collecting in her eyes but she paid them no mind as she stood firm between shark and oarfish.

"No one is going into the Red Sea alone. You barely made it back the first time around, Samekichi. I would never forgive myself if I allowed you to go and neither of you came back!"

The little Witch finally wiped away a trail of tears and sniffed while Tatsumiya put a hand to her shoulder and Uomi spoke up.

"Wadanohara is right, Samekichi. You can't go in there alone again, who knows what will happen? You're worried, I know. We all are. But going in bind, not knowing where to start or even how to navigate, it could leave both you and Lucas trapped there. Or worse."

Samekichi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, gritting is teeth once more and forcing himself to not put a hole through a wall. Much as he didn't want to just sit around and do nothing, he knew they were right. Nothing good would come out if he just threw open the door and went feet first into the Sea of Death.

"So," He looked to the three of them. "What do we do then?"

"We call in all guards who were on watch during Lucas' kidnapping," The Princess said. "See if anyone them noticed anything different with the door. Then I'll call upon Tosatsu Kingdom for aid. If this rescue mission is to work, you will need more than just Fukami and the others."

Samekichi hated the idea of bringing anyone else into the Sea of Death with him, but even he knew when it was best to go in a group. He begrudgingly agreed to go get Fukami while Tatsumiya called for Idate. He didn't like the Orca but his strength was going to be an asset that could define success or failure. While running back through the streets of Deep Sea Town, Samekichi couldn't help but feel responsible.

Because whether he wanted to or not, Samekichi remembered a time when he had once been close with his twin. He would be the first to say (albeit with a bit of forcing) that he and Sal were once the best of friends. They were inseparable until both were entering their early teenage years. Sal was always the first to do everything; First to wake up, first to go to school, first to speak.

First to fall in love.

Perhaps that was where things had begun falling apart? Because Samekichi may have been young at the time, but even he could see things his brother didn't want to. He saw how the girl who claimed his brother's attention had begun growing tired of his persistence while he was only growing more infatuated.

What was worse was that Samekichi had even bothered to _warn_ Sal what was going on. He had stood by and watched his brother's heart get broken. Maybe if he had tried harder, spoken up instead of staying silent, maybe he could have stopped the Sea of Death from taking hold of him. Maybe they wouldn't have had their falling out like that did all those years ago.

His brother would have turned into the dangerous, sadistic person that he had revealed himself to be back in the cave. Because Sandwich knew that wasn't who his brother was. His brother had once been kind; someone he was proud to call his twin.

Now all that was gone.

Was it his fault? He could never say, but as Samekichi grabbed the Sacred Sword and holstered it against his belt, he found himself missing the time when he and Sal were kids. When Sal would sit with him and they would just talk about useless things.

Sal's eyes had been blue then. A bright vibrant blue like the sea.

Sometimes he really missed the moments when Sal was still his brother.

* * *

He collected the other familiars and returned to the kingdom, not at all surprised to find Idate there with an already lit cigarette. What he was surprised by was seeing Isaac. Being comforted by his serogat mother, the other boy looked like a mess, eyes blown wide in fear and tail tucked around his legs while Tatsumiya held him.

Wadanohara and Uomi quickly gave the other familiar insight of what the situation was. Memoca sent feathers flying in a panic, Dolphi looked ready to pass out from fear, and Fukami- well, Fukami was just Fukami. Though he did seem to stand a bit straighter with shock.

"What do we do if something goes wrong with the rescue?" The Octopus asked after they reviewed the plan (if that's what this could have even been called).

"Nothing is going to go wrong," Samekichi had grumbled. "It's a in and out job. We get in, find Luvas, then get out. Simple as that."

"You seem so sure it will be that easy."

Fukami was right. It would never be that easy. It couldn't.

"It'll be fine."

 _Would it?_

* * *

The spell to open the door to the Sea of Death was one Wadanohara was unfamiliar with but it wasn't impossible for her to pick up. Soon they were all facing an open doorway to a literal Hell.

"I can keep it open wide enough that nothing will get thriugh, but you can still find it," The witch said when she pulled Samekichi into a hug. "But please be careful. Please come back safe again."

"I did last time didn't I?" He said while running a hand over her back. "We'll bring him back, I promise."

He could tell she didn't want to be left behind, she wanted to be there if something happened, if someone got hurt. She was much more powerful than their last trip to the Sea of Death, but he was not going to risk something happening to Wadanohara. He would never forgive himself.

He waited wit Dolphi and the others while Idate took time calming his son and wife of eight years, telling them they would be fine. He muttered something to Isaac, Samekichi couldn't hear what it it had Lucas' name thrown in. Whatever it was seemed to calm the boy, even more Idate ruffled his hair before strolling to the group.

"Let's get this over with."

Samekichi had thought he would never get out of the Sea of Death, then he had thought he was never going back. Now, with one hand on the Sacred Sword, he swore to not leave until he had Lucas back alive and well.

* * *

Bright red eyes watched from behind a pillar, hidden within the shadows under a cloak to hide the figure's pale complexion. He had to be careful. If he didn't time this just right then there was no way he would be able get through the door and back into the Red Sea.

He had swore to never go back into that dreadful place, not even if his life depended on it!

But this wasn't his life on the line here. This was the life of his only son hanging by a thread. He knew of the horrors that went on in that Sea. There was no way he was going to let Lucas rot there. He would never allow it! He'd go back himself, suffer in agony, and let his mind be twisted by the Red Sea's hysteria before he let Lucas even a glance of what went on in that sea.

He may not have been there to raise the boy, never been able to, but he would be there to save him damnit!

He heard the tell-tale electrical faze of passing through the door and he quickly stood, pulling down his hood and peering around the pillar. His brother disappeared first, the brave soul, then the other Familiars followed close behind. He knew once the Orca passed his window was limited, but he was fast. He could get in without being stopped. He had too.

* * *

Wadanohara wished Idate good luck like she always did whenever he disappeared back to Iceberg Isle and would have to leave Tatsumiya and Isaac behind for some months. The Orca gave her his signature smirk as he dropped his cigarette and stomped it out.

"You should know by now I don't believe in luck."

She couldn't help but smile at the familiar response before waving him through the door. They would be alright, she knew this. They may not have had magic, but their sheer strength alone and their number should be enough. Or so she hoped.

"Now we mus-" Wadanohara never had the chance to finish before she heard the rushing of feet and she was shoved to the side with a yelp. She lost her concentration, as well as her hold on the door. She looked up in confusion onkyntonsee, for just a split second, a flash of white disappear through the rapidly closing door.

Wadanohara had never felt a more gripping sense of dread before in her life, and she could tell by the look on Tatsumiya's face she was in the same position. They both knew who it was that just went through the door.

"S-Sal?"

 _You didn't take Lucas..._


	8. Welcome Home

There was a migraine splitting his skull and filling his senses with agony worse than when he had gotten a concussion after falling down a flight of stairs at the Castle. He was only able to muster up a pained moan as he shifted. Arms bound behind his back and ankles tied together, he shifted in the chair he was restrained to in an attempt to loosen the ropes. He got nowhere.

Lucas cracked an eye open, blinking slowly and adjusting his eyesight to the low lighting of the cell. He was no doubt some sort of cell; heavy metal walls and bars blocking the windows to an outside world completely coated in blood. At least it seemed like blood. Everything he could see out the window was a hellish red, swirling scarlet waves creating an effect that made his stomach twist and forced him to look away.

 _Where the hell am I?_ He wondered to himself. He tried to remember what he was doing before he blacked out; He had just gotten home and was making himself something to eat... Where was he before that? It was hard to decipher through the pain his memories.

 _I was with Isaac. That's right. We had gone out. He told me something important.. what was it?_

Lucas closed his eyes in hopes the lack of light would soothe his headache. He couldn't look at all that red for too long. It made him sick but that could have been another side effect of the possible concussion. Isaac had told him something while they were out. Where had they went again? He remembered walking with him-That had gone to the Coral Sea for a picnic. That's right.

What was it Isaac said? Something happened... something a long time ago.

 _C'mon, think. Think! What the hell did he say? Something about Uncle Same..._

The conversation was beginning to come back to him in bits and pieces; tidbits he would grasp and fit into the large puzzle that was just a few hours ago.

 _Wait... how long have I been gone? Shit. Does anyone even know I'm missing? No. Don't think about that. Focus. Isaac was talking about something that happened to the Sea Kingdom._

His memory was coming together and the conversation played out. It was still fuzzy and soft at the edges but it was something he could grasp onto so he didn't slip back into unconciousness.

 _That's right... Isaac was telling me about the Traitor._

* * *

Lucas was lying down with his head in the other boy's lap, fingers in his hair and humming softly some sort of tune. His bag with the crumbs of their picnic sat in the grass just beside him. Neither wanted to move or get up just yet. It was a nice day outside and it been some time since they last just sat together like this. It was comforting.

"I still want you to talk to your uncle about this."

Lucas slowly opened his eyes so he may look up to the Orca above him, the other pausing with his bangs pushed out of his face.

"I told you. He probably doesn't want to hear about something stupid like my social problems."

"He's your _Uncle_ , Lucas. Not to mention the closest thing to a father you have. I want you to talk to him." The shark sat up with a sigh, fixing his hair and avoiding his boyfriend's eyes as he mumbed.

"Don't remind me... I don't like talking about this thing, okay? Just let it go." Isaac sighed beside him, leaning his weight onto the older and wrapping his arms around his torso.

"I just don't like seeing you upset." Lucas turned in the orca's grip, tilting his head so he could kiss him and pull back grinning as he rest his forehead against Isaac's.

"Don't worry about me, Newtors. I may not be the most sentimental but I'm not going to do anything. You know me." Isaac smiled back.

"Yeah, I know."

They switched spots so Lucas leaning up against a coral tree and Isaac was next to him using his chest as a pillow. He liked hearing Lucas' heartbeat underneath his shirt. It was strong and steady like the owner of it.

"Hey, I forgot to ask. Why was your dad visiting so early?"

"He claims Iceberg got boring quickly. But you know him. It's nice when he comes back though, to know he cares enough to." He heard the shift in Lucas' heartbeat. It was slight but he had heard it so many times before. He glanced up to see the other frowning, staring into the distance with his brows knitted together.

"Sorry. Sometimes I forget this is a touchy subject for you."

"It's fine. Just be glad your dad is there."

"Yeah... do you know what ever happened to your dad?" Lucas gripped Isaac's shoulder tighter, a subconcious reaction to whenever he was asked this question. He loosened his hand almost immediately.

"No. Uncle Same once told me that he disappeared before I was born. Or maybe it was after. Either way, he wasn't there and he still isn't." The orca was silent before humming.

"It's strange."

"What?"

"How close your birthday is to the anniversary." Lucas cocked an eyebrow and looked down.

"Anniversary?" Isaac binked and sat up.

"You mean Samekichi never told you?" Lucas shook his head. "Dad once told me. When I just a baby the Sea Kingdom was double crossed by one of its Higher-Ups. He worked close to the Princess. He opened some sort of door that lead to something called the Sea of Death."

Lucas' brows furrowed again. "That sounds familiar."

Isaac nodded. "It was opened and a lot of people died that day. I'm surprised Samekichi never told you about this."

"Why?"

Isaac tilted his head with something of a frown on his chubby features. "Because Samekichi was _there._ So was Wadanohara and all the familiars."

Something in Lucas' blood chilled until he felt like he was back in Iceberg than he was back home. He was natually cold blooded but this felt different. Samekichi had his reasons, Lucas was sure. Who told a child a story about a time of death and destruction anyway?

"Keep going.."

"Oh! Uhm, there's not really much left to say. Dad didn't know his name, but whoever it was, he had hurt Wadanohara really badly. Mom too... Dad told me Samekichi went through the door so he could close it. Apparentally that was a supposed suicide mission."

"You think whoever double crossed the Kingdom is the reason Samekichi is missing his eye too?"

"It's possible. What's weird is for some reason people thought _Samekichi_ was the traitor."

The fact had Lucas snapping his head up with his eyes wide. "What? Why?"

"I'm not sure! Apparentally something happened... Lucas, I think Samekichi knew him."

"...the Traitor, you mean." Isaac nodded slowly, watching the way Lucas' muscles would tense and retract slowly, hands clenching and unclenching in his lap as he took in the information. It was a bit difficult to think someone like Samekichi could ever double-cross the Sea Kingdom and Princess Uomi. She entrusted her life to him. As did Wadanohara. It was even more difficult to think he could had personally known the one who had turned their back against the Princess.

"How exactly does your dad know about this again?"

"Because he was there too. Well, he kinda showed up during the middle of it all actually. That was when he met mom. I still can't believe no one told you about this."

Lucas sat back against the coral tree, frowning then shaking his head and brushing off the subject. "I didn't ask and he never saw a reason to tell me. Simple as that."

"I'd you to at least ask about it when talking to him. Please?"

Lucas was once again about to say no, to explain to Isaac that he and Samekichi didn't talk about feelings and things like that-but then he caught the look of big brown eyes pleading him. He tried to stay strong, folding his arms as a physical defence against the look but it was futile. He always fell at the sight of Isaac's puppy eyes. Lucas sighed in defeat.

"Alright fine. Just quit it with the look." The cute look was replaced with smug victory. The bastard knew exactly what he did to Lucas and the shark would be lying if he said he didn't like it when he did. It was fun when they challenged each other like this. That's why they worked so well together.

They packed up sometime after that and started home. Lucas made sure to see the whale off at the surface, waving as he swam away and only leaving when he could no longer see him. Then he made the treck back home. It wasn't a long walk, but he took his time as he thought about what ISaac had told him. He couldn't help but feel a little bit of betrayal at Samekichi for never telling him something so significant to the Sea Kingdom's history. In fact, now that he thought about it, Tatsumiya had never mentioned it in any of his lessons. It never once crossed the conversation.

Strange. One would think a day where the Sea of Death nearly took over would be a very crucial topic during a history lesson.

He stopped to sit down on bench so he could think, watching the Sea's waves sparkle with the setting sun and the rising moon. It wasn't quite a full moon, only a waxing gibbous at most. Another night and it would be full. He gets home late and his feet drag under his as he sets down his bag and kicks off his shoes with a yawn. He is so glad Samekichi is not home.

He remembers making himself something to eat and listening to music.

He remembers there being footsteps and mistaking them for Samekichi.

There was the first hit that had him on the ground with his vision doubling.

The second was when the world went black.

* * *

Lucas pulled at the ropes again, grunting with the effort and wincing as the material dug into his wrists. He would end up slicing himself open before managing to escape. But he could deal with a little self-inflicted injury if it meant getting out.

Where he would go once he was out was beyond him.

"It's useless, boy. Even your strength will not break those."

Lucas froze at the voice behind him, trying to twist so he could see the owner. Whomever it was, their dialect sent chills down his spine with the way they hissed their S's like that. Like a snake.

"Show yourself!"

The low hissing made it's way to his ears, seeming to come from all around him and he was whipping his head back and forth to figure out where it all was all originating from. There was no way one sound could come from everywhere at once.

"Such a handsome boy you turned out to be. Strong, too. And you look so much like him." From the shadows came a creature unlike any Lucas had seen (and he had once seen a blob fish). Her skin was pale against the dark background of Red and black and putrid rust, dark hair ribboned with jewels that gleamed in the low yellow lighting of the moon. Blood red eyes held a dangerous glint and trained directly on him, rooting him to his spot from their sheer intensity as thin white fangs peeked out from the curve of her ruby lips. Her lower half, where skin transitioned into dark, shiny black scales was coiled upon itself in one large mound of muscle. More gems spotted her serpentine tail, all of them sparkling as she shifted and slithered closer to him.

"Hello, Lucas," She hissed his name and he trembled at the sound. It was ominous and eerie and dripped poinson with each syllable and enunciated consonant.

"W-Who are you?"

The woman circled around him slowly, she didn't wrap him up in her tail but he knew she could and she would most likely enjoy the moment when she could crush him to death.

" I am known as Hebi." She drew one clawed finger along his cheek, causing him to flinch away from her touch and an ugly laugh to poor forth from her. "It's almost insulting that you're his son. He was a joke."

The shark froze for a moment, looking at her with confusion and shock written clear on his features.

"What are you talking about? Who's a joke?" A dark chuckle from Hebi as she slithered back toward her thrown, her long tail draped behind her as she rest her knuckle against her cheek.

"Your father of coarse. He used to be a very important individual here."

"Where _is_ here?"

Hebi's grin could have made the Cheshire cat's look pitiful. Her nails tapped against the armchair, each one a polish black with one red eye above the cuticle.

"You're in the Sea of Death. I'm surprised you're still coherent. But then again," Her smirk was cruel and it chilled his blood. "-it's in your blood. The Sea of Death has always been a part of you because it was a part of your father."

Lucas felt his throat tighten up. "My..dad?"

"The Ambassador of the Sea of Death. Why the shocked face, Lucas? Has no one told you your father nearly destroyed the Sea Kingdom single handedly?" Hebi watched as he remain confused before a horrorified realization painted across his features, a cold sweat starting on his brow and trailing down his neck as he choked.

"No.. you can't mean-"

Hebi nodded.

"That's right, darling. You're the son of the Ambassador. The one who rebelled against the Sea Kingdom and opened the door." She gently took up a wine glass by the stem, holding up and smiling at him with mock happiness.

"Welcome home, darling."


	9. Nothing Is Okay

The Red Sea was just as he remembered it.

The sky a bloody maroon color as they walked through a decrepit wasteland. Phantoms of those who lived and had died there reaching out with ghostly fingers only to be turned into dust that floated through the water when the intruders hurried passed. The moon and its glowing gold light was the only source of luminance they had, yet through the haze of the scarlet waves little light made it through.

It made Samekichi grip the Sacred Sword a little bit tighter on his hip.

He often times still had nightmares about the last time he was there and his hand drift subconsciously to his scarred over eyelid. The last thing he head seen out if that eye had been this Sea.

He shook away the thought, hurrying his pace through bones and blood. The Red Sea was as big as its Blue counterpart. He was leading them straight for Princess Mikotsu's castle. If Lucas was anywhere, it had to be there.

"Samekichi." Fukami's voice had him pausing. He looked at the Octopus.

"What?"

The older glanced around, emotionless expression surprisingly drawn tight as he looked behind him. Fukami was the one who trailed behind so nothing could sneak up on them. The Cephalopod's senses were even more finely tuned than his own. He stood stiff and the shark saw this look in his eyes that gave him chills.

"We are being followed," Fukami murmured. He moved, faster than Samekichi had seen him before, towards a crumpled building. There was a voice that was _not_ Fukami's yelp, then the Octopus pulled a struggling figure out from its hiding and threw him down for the group. Samekichi pulled the sword free of his belt as the others jumped back, Dolphi squealing and hiding behind Idate's back while shaking.

The hood fell away and the shark's remained eye widened.

" _Sal?_ "  
The albino shark looked at him with this sort of fear that Samekichi had not seen on his face... _In years_. He scrambled back when the sword came into view.

"W-Wait! Wait! Don't kill me!" He begged only to watch as Samekichi sheathed the blade, but his face held no kindness for the other. He let him stand up, knowing if he tried anything Fukami would be on him in seconds.

Sal didn't look like himself-or at least not like how he remembered. The pristine white suit was gone. Instead He wore a rumbled black dress shirt and jeans that looked too big on him, and his cape was frayed at the end. But what stood out the most were his eyes. They were not their usual blood red hue. They were muted. Faded almost.

He may have been seeing things but they almost looked _blue_.

"You're trying to stop us from getting to Lucas!" Memoca hissed, wings balled into as close to a fist as she could. The shark shook his head quickly.

"No! I'm not I swear! I'm try to help you!"

"Why the hell should we believe you, White-Bait?" The Orca looked over him and Sal shrunk away under the glare in his cold grey eyes. "Samekichi, lemme gut him. He's just gonna-"

"How do you know about Lucas?" Samekichi's question struck silence into the group, all eyes strained on Sal as he froze. He fidgeted under the stares, unable to maintain contact with any of them. His silence answered Samekichi. "You've been out this entire time. Haven't you?"

Sal nodded, then quickly shook his head.

"Which is it?" Fukami said in a cold growl.

"I... I don't know!" Sal said. "I don't know how long I've been out... It's just been long enough."

"Long enough to learn about Lucas." The shark nodded.

"So let me guess this straight," Samekichi said. "You aren't the one who took Lucas?" The Salmon shark almost looked offended, brows creasing in anger and balling his fists under his cloak.

" ** _No. I'm not._** I didn't take Lucas." His anger faded into a more serious tone. "But I know who did. And I can take you to her."

"H-Her?" Dolphi squeaked, peaking out behind the Whale. Sal nodded.

"Her name is Hebi. She's the one who took Lucas."

"How do you know?" Samekichi narrowed his eye in question and Sal lowered his head in defeat.

"...because I saw her take him."

Silent horror struck four of them and suddenly Samekichi had his hands around his throat with an angry snarl, watching as the older man choked.

"You mean to tell me you _let her take him?!_ Your own son?!"

"Samekichi!" Fukami pulled him away, keeping his seething form away from the gasping man as he coughed and fell back on the gravel with his hands at his neck.

"What-...What was I supposed to do?" He coughed, looking at him with pain. "Rescue the son who I've never even spoken to and then what? Wait for you to come back so you can beat me to a pulp? So You could throw me back into this **Hell**?" The tears pooled in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. "Do you have any idea how much I wanted to? To see him? Rescue him? _Talk to him?_ I couldn't **_do_ ** anything!" He stood back up again, fists shaking with his rage.

"And no, I didn't just _let_ her take him! I **couldn't** save him, Samekichi! No matter how badly I wanted to I couldn't!"

When he was finished he was red with anger and shame and tears continued streaking down his cheeks while they looked at him, astonished. The Sal they knew would have never cried. Never showed emotion other than twisted giddiness. This man- _This Sal_ -was not the one they knew all those years ago.

"She would have killed him," He whispered through the tears. "I followed you in hopes I could help. So that I wasn't completely useless... So that I could do _something_ for him!"

Samekichi let him sob to himself a little bit more before slowly dislodging from Fukami's grip and walking to him. Sal flinched and waited for a strike. But it never came and he looked at him with fearful curiosity.

"You really want to do something for him?" He asked. Sal nodded slowly, still unsure just to what he was getting at. "Fine. You lead us to Hebi. Take us to him. Then you're gone." Sal looked crushed but he didn't try to fight. Samekichi thought he looked pathetic as he nodded solemnly.

"She won't be at the castle. She has a Cave just on the edge of town. It's wear she..." He paused, looking away and making Samekichi raise an eyebrow.

"Where she what?"

"...where she feeds," Sal whispered. Memoca paled and Dolphi looked react to faint at just the thought. Even Idate looked queasy. Despite, they pushed on through the bloody waves in a different direction as Sal walked along side Samekichi. The darker of the two did not want to admit it, but finding Sal was probably their saving grace. Else they would be going on presumably a wild goose chase.

He couldn't help to just look at him. He look ragged, like the years had been so cruel to him. They were the same age, but Sal look so much older. If he had darker hair, Samekichi was sure it would have been streaked with grey. A part of him screamed that this was all a ruse, that Sal had betrayed them all before.

 _If he really wanted to stop them why would he be here?_

 _Because its a trap, you idiot._

The silence was thick and filled with tension, uneasy looks trained directly on the back of Sal's head as they walked. This could be a trap. Sal could be playing them all again like he had before. At some point the albino stopped and pressed a hand to his head with a hiss, eyes screwed shut in pain and teeth bared.  
It was just out of habit, some sort of forgotten action that he used to do, that was why he put a hand on his shoulder and asked if he were okay. It was just what he used to do.

A very long time ago...

"You're all protected by Wadanohara's magic," Sal grunt, rubbing his temples until whatever caused him pain seemed to disappear. "You don't have to worry about the Red Sea's affects on your mind." His brows creased as he shook his head. "We have to keep moving."

Is that what the Red Sea did? It altered ones reality and sanity until both were warped? _Is that what happened to his brother?_

 _He's not your brother anymore. He hasn't been for a long time._

Samekichi pushed that voice down as he picked up his pace. Even back then he had been Protected by Wadanohara's magic. It was what kept him from becoming...

Like Sal.

* * *

The Caves outside the Kingdom looked more like gaping mouths than actual caves, as if the mountain were welcoming them only looking to swallow them up. Glittering red stones that glowed with the Moon's light, bouncing the rays off the next stone, lit a path into the cave. Enough for them to see, at least a foot or so in front of them.

"L-Lucas is i-in there?" Dolphi whimpered, shaking in her place like a leaf. The poor thing looked like she regret her choice in coming. If it had been other circumstances she would have stayed safe at home.

"Lets hope." Samekichi took his sword by the hilt again, holding it tight as they started inside. It was better safe than sorry. He did not want anything catching them off guard.

The air was stale and smelled of blood, skeletons and half eaten corpses of poor creatures littered the ground at their feet and broke under their steps. Dust drifted up through the waves and made Idate grimace and cough while waving it out of his face.

"Shit. Can we maybe kick it into gear? A guy can't brea-" Sal shushed him before he could finish, quick and like a hiss.

"Be. Very. Quiet." The shark mumbled. He glanced back where they were going, muscles tense and drawn tight. Like he was waiting for something. When nothing came Sal slowly relaxed and stepped back.

"Hebi hears everything in here," He whispered, low as he could without them unable to hear. "And if she doesn't hear you... She will smell you." He turned back and let the warning hang in the air, moving forward and forcing the others to follow behind again. Albeit with much more precise footfalls.

They were dealing with someone that even Sal feared.

Samekichi was beginning to question whether the "in-and-out" route was still going to work.

* * *

Sal lead them through the winding tunnels that just went deeper and deeper into the mountain, into the Crust and Mantle yet no heat came through. Samekichi shivered often enough to actually zip up his jacket. He glanced over to see Sal breathing into his palms and rubbing his hands together. His gloves were gone. He must have been freezing and yet he stayed silent about it.

 _If you offer him your jacket will it be too obvious?_

Would it be obvious? That he was actually glad to see him? That he had been so worried about him for the last decade wondering if he was dead? _That he had missed him?_ He caught himself just as he had lift a hand to his zipper, halfway into the motion of pulling it down so he could drape it over. He dropped his hand and focused ahead.

The cave walls yawned before them, opening up into a large space with multiple smaller exits leading deeper into the mountain.

"What now?" Memoca asked as quiet as she could. She was looking expectantly at Sal, who only stood there. "Sal? Hey! I'm talking to you! Same-...Samekichi?" The seagull looked at the other shark in concern. Because Samekichi could see Sal's expression. The elder stood stiff, eyes wide with some sort of terror the others didn't understand. His hands trembled where they were at his sides, tail curling like a kicked dog around himself.

"Oh God," He whispered. "She... She moved. I don't... I don't know where she is now."

"You mean you lead us down here on the hunch that she just _might_ have stayed in the same place for the last fifteen years?" Idate grabbed him by the back of his collar, not bothering to lower his voice as he glared. "Are you fucking serious?!"

"Idate, let him go." Fukami was ready to step in and intervene if he needed to, managing to keep his volume as a low resonate. But he kept looking around, like when they first stumbled upon Sal. Something was wrong.

"I think its best if we turn back," The octopus muttered with a scan of the room. "Something evil is in here with us."

As soon as the words came, a deep womanly chuckle echoed around the room. Sal shrunk down again, eyes tearing in every direction trying to find the source of the voice.

"How kind of you to return, Ambassador," It cooed, soft and sweet like velvet while following the dragging sound. "And to bring me such a meal."

"Show yourself!" Memoca squawked in a flurry of feathers. She was foolishly putting on a brave act. She'd no idea what it was they were about to come face to face with. Out of the shadows came the serpentine herself; black scales bejeweled and glinting in the pale lighting, one slender arm resting on the wall while the other rest behind her back.

Hebi smirked, red lips pulled back to reveal her fangs with a hiss.

"Hello, Ambassador. It's been many a while since you've come back to the Red Sea." She ignored everyone in the room, focusing only on Sal with deadly intent as she slithered forward. "You look terrible."

"Where is he?"

"Where is whom?"

Sal let out a snarl that echoed in the cave, pupils shrinking to slits in rage as he bared his teeth. "God _damnit_ you know who I mean! Where's Lucas? What did you do with my son!"

Hebi's smile disappeared, her eyes narrowing in disgust as the sound of the boy's name.

" _He_ is out of the way."

Samekichi's blood ran cold, his stomach dropping in fear. Out of the way. What the hell could that have meant? Were they too late? Or was she trying to scare them?  
"Besides," She hissed. "It isn't his life you should be worrying about." Her tail shift and then Sal saw the barbs, jutting out like three inch spikes. Hebi was hiding nothing in her hand. It was a ruse.

"Hebi-"

"You were alway too weak," The Woman said with a glare. "And now, you made the foolish move to bring **him** here!" Her tail lashed out. Sal saw where it was going from a mile away.

He moved, just barely missing Hebi's claws when she slashed at him and instead lunging.

He shoved Samekichi seconds before her barbed tail could have touched him.

 ** _"SAME!"_**

Samekichi watched as the spikes tore into the soft flesh of his stomach, embedding themselves deep into the muscle before ripping free and tearing. Sal dropped like a rock, blood gushing from his mouth and the wound and pooling. The younger of the two scrambled back up, ignoring the blood soaking into his jeans as he grabbed at the other and tried to stop the bleeding. He had to stop the bleeding.

"Sayake! _Sayake!_ "

He hadn't used the name in years.

He barely heard Idate and Fukami going after Hebi, driving her back into her tunnel and away from the scene. Hopefully not without her own share of scrapes.

"Sayake-"

"F-Fin..d...L-Luc...as.." The albino managed through his bloody breaths, eyes unable to focus, and staring at nothing but over Samekichi's head.

"Samekichi, we have to go. Hebi is-"

" _I AM NOT LEAVING HIM_!" He wasn't sure what brought outburst. He was sure he was finally losing it to the Red Sea, that he was losing his mental battle and finally slipping away into insanity.

"He won't live long enough. And will only slow us down."

"I-I can get him back to the Sea Kingdom!" Dolphi piped in, having shielded her eyes for a moment. "I'm fast enough! I can do it!" If there was any hope for Sal, it was with Dolphi. So long as she swam fast enough.

"Just-hurry," Samekichi pleaded as he tied what he hoped was a good enough tourniquet around the other shark's Abdomen. The youngest of them all nodded as she hefted the injured onto her back. Nevermind the blood, she had to get Sal out of there.

"Wadanohara will know what to do!"

With a kick of her tail she was gone.

* * *

Tatsumiya paced back and forth, wringing out her hands out nervously and worrying her lip between her teeth. She couldn't stop glancing at the open portal, expecting something to happen but unsure what and to scared to actually wonder. She had sent Isaac home after a very loud and heated argument that it was too dangerous for him to be there. That anything could happen at any moment and she could defend herself better than he could.

"Tastumiya, please," Wadanohara said from her spot. "Stop doing that. You're scaring me."

The Oar Fish halted and looked at the witch. "I'm sorry," She sighed. "But seeing Sal-... I'm scared, Wadanohara. I'm scared they won't come back." She chewed her nail, brows coming together as her eyes screwed shut.

"There's so much more to this now that we didn't even consider. Here we thought it was Sal who took Lucas but he couldn't have when he was _here_ this entire ti-"  
"Tastumiya!" The fish jumped at the sound of the Witch's voice, blinking and shaking her head while wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Meikai's Hat, I am just so scared." Wadanohara stood and gently out a hand on the other woman's forearm, giving a squeeze.

"I am too," She said. "But we need to have hope. Samekichi and the others will come back with Lucas." She managed a smile up at the distraught woman. "You'll see."

 _The portal wavered._

Both jumped when the electronic buzz of the portal sounded and out bounded Dolphi, panting and heaving with a weight on her back too heavy for her own good. All they saw was blood and _snow white hair._

"Dolphi!" Wadanohara hurried to her familiar, easing the unconscious shark off her and asking out of fear. "Lucas?"

"No," Dolphi shook her head. "Sal! Wada, he's hurt bad! He needs the doctor!" The Sea Witch gasped at the sight of the wound, hands coming up and eyes growing in horror.

"T-Tatsumiya!"

"I'm here! Dolphi, help me get him to the infirmary!" The small Familiar nodded and scooped up the man once more. With the aid of the Oar Fish, they hurried out to get Sal proper medical attention. Wadanohara slumped to her knees, dropping her face in her hands and bawling into her palm.

" _Samekichi!_ "


End file.
